Carlisle's Life
by Dinou
Summary: Qui est vraiment Carlisle Cullen ? Venez découvrir à travers des petits one-shot quelques moments de la vie du Chef du Clan des Cullen depuis le milieu du XVIIeme siècle à aujourd'hui...
1. Sois fier de moi

**TWILIGHT**

**Titre **: Sois fier de moi...

**Genre **: général, familial

**Rating **: tout public

**Paring **: Carlisle Cullen

**Résumé **: Un petit morceau de la vie de Carlisle avant que ce dernier ne devienne un vampire

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans. Merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur **: tout d'abord, c'est ma première histoire sur Twilight, alors ne soyez pas trop féroces dans les commentaires. Pour le moment, je n'ai lu que le premier tome, alors si d'autres éléments de la vie de ce personnage apparaît par la suite, merci de ne pas me le dire, je préfère imaginer. Et puis écrire sur le sujet trompe l'ennui en attendant que j'aille me chercher le tome 2.

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Carlisle Cullen faisait les cent pas devant la chambre de son père. Le médecin était aux côtés du pasteur, et Carlisle priait pour que son père se remette. Mais il sentait que l'heure de son père était venue, et que bientôt tout le poids de la mission de son père, qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, reposerait sur ses épaules.

La porte s'ouvrit, le médecin en sortit, la mine sombre.

« Monsieur Cullen, » commença le médecin, « j'ai bien peur que votre père ne remette bientôt son âme à dieu. »

Carlisle acquiesça silencieusement.

« Jeune homme, je vous conseillerais de faire venir rapidement un collègue de votre père. » dit le médecin en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Carlisle.

Carlisle acquiesça à nouveau et le médecin partit. Il prit quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que le médecin venait de dire. Il avisa la jeune femme qu'ils employaient pour entretenir leur petite maison et l'envoya chercher un pasteur. Puis, Carlisle se rendit dans la chambre de son père.

Lorsqu'il entra, le pasteur respirait avec difficulté, mais ce dernier lui fit un signe d'approcher.

« C'est à ton tour... » commença le pasteur. « C'est à toi que revient la charge de chasser de ce monde les hérétiques, les catholiques et toutes les représentations vivantes du mal. » dit il en plantant son regard dans celui de son fils.

« Père... je ne sais si... » commença Carlisle.

« Tu dois le faire. » dit le pasteur avant de tousser violemment. « Tu dois le faire, tu dois protéger le monde de ces ignominies mon fils. C'est ton devoir, tu n'as pas le choix. »

Carlisle ne dit mot un moment, et finit par acquiescer.

« Bien, père. Je poursuivrai votre quête... » dit il difficilement. « Je ferai en sorte que vous soyez fier de moi. »

« Tu peux toujours essayer... mais je doute que tu y parviennes un jour... » dit le pasteur en fermant les yeux, montrant ainsi à son fils que la conversation était terminée.

Carlisle ne dit rien, et sortit, refoulant difficilement quelques larmes. Alors il sut, il sut que jamais son père ne lui avait accordé son amour et que jamais il ne pourrait obtenir l'approbation paternelle.

**Fin.**

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? J'espère que ça vous a plu un minimum.

A bientôt

**Dinou**


	2. La traque

**TWILIGHT**

**Titre **: La Traque

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Genre **: général, familial (sous-entendu)

**Rating **: tout public

**Paring **: Carlisle Cullen

**Résumé **: Un autre petit morceau de la vie de Carlisle avant que ce dernier ne devienne un vampire

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans. Merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Carlisle, bien qu'il portait encore le deuil de son père, avait continué d'étudier les créatures de la nuit. Si son père n'était pas parvenu à comprendre la manière dont il vivait pour ainsi les apercevoir, alors lui y arriverait.

Il savait que sa quête le coupait du reste du monde et l'empêchait d'évoluer comme il aurait du, en trouvant une jeune femme pour vivre à ses côtés et ainsi commencer à regarder vers le future. Mais il voulait avant tout tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à son père : il parviendrait à les trouver. Il voulait prouver au pasteur décédé, mais aussi à lui même, qu'il était capable de le faire, et peut-être ainsi parviendrait-il à oublier les derniers mots de son père à son égard.

Il ne l'avait pas avoué, mais les paroles de son père l'obsédait encore et encore. Il avait encore cette impression, malgré le fait que son père soit mort depuis des semaines, que ce dernier allait ressurgir au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins pour lui dire combien il le décevait.

Carlisle se reprit et se remit à l'étude encore plus sérieusement, essayant de démêler les quelques témoignages qu'il avait, de ce que les livres lui apprenaient. Voir de ce qui tenait du mythe, pour le séparer de la réalité.

Et un jour, il finit par entr'apercevoir un début de solution, patiemment, il se mit à traquer les créatures de la nuit, et parvint enfin à connaître un endroit où elles se cachaient. La patience et le temps avaient été ses alliés.

Sa traque du moindre indice avait fini par donner quelque chose, et maintenant il allait réunir un groupe de personnes, et le lendemain il accomplirait sa mission une fois pour toute.

**Fin.**

Alors, verdict ??

A tout bientôt

**Dinou**


	3. La morsure

**TWILIGHT**

**Titre **: La Morsure

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Genre **: général

**Rating **: tout public

**Paring **: Carlisle Cullen

**Résumé **: Ce qu'a ressentit Carlisle lorsqu'il a été mordu

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans. Merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Carlisle avait réussi à réunir assez d'hommes pour sa chasse au démon. Il se préparait mentalement à faire face à une abomination. Quelque chose qui était une horreure aux yeux de Dieu, et c'était son devoir comme son père le lui avait dit de la faire disparaître de la surface de la terre.

Lorsque Carlisle vit le soleil commencé à se coucher derrière l'horizon, il se leva de la chaise où il était assis. Il ouvrit la porte de son placard et se vétit chaudement pour faire face à l'humidité de la nuit.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber, il sortit de chez lui. Les hommes qu'il avait recruté étaient déjà là, ils l'attendaient, prêts à exécuter ses ordres.

Ils se mirent en route, armés. Carlisle avançait, il était sûr de lui. Alors qu'ils arrivaient près de l'antre du « mal », ils commencèrent à se mettre en position, prêt à l'attaque, silencieusement.

Ils attendirent un long moment, ils faisaient noir lorsqu'ils entendirent un léger bruissement. Carlisle tint plus fermement son arme contre lui, et enfin le monstre sortit de sa cachette. Carlisle l'entendit murmurer quelques mots en latin. Il ne comprit pas exactement les paroles du monstre, mais il comprit qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il les prévenait de leur présence. Puis le monstre partit en toute hâte.

Carlisle partit alors à la poursuite du monstre. Carlisle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il arrivait à rattraper le démon, d'après les témoignages, ils avaient une extraordinaire célérité. Et, avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qui se passait, le monstre stopa sa course et le chargea. Carlisle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre, il ne put que sentir l'odieuse créature le mordre et commencer à la vider de son sang. Il sentait une brûlure horrible lui traverser le corps. Et, tout à coup, il fut envoyé au sol. Il vit le monstre se débarasser de deux hommes et le laisser sur le sol froid et humide, puis le monstre partit sans se retourner.

Carlisle savait très bien ce qu'il risquait de se passer si ses hommes lui mettaient la main dessus, il savait qu'ils l'achèveraient avant de le brûler. Alors, dans un dernier élan de force, il se hissa difficilement sur ses pieds et partit aussi vite qu'il put à l'abris, disant ainsi adieu à la vie qu'il avait toujours connu sans avoir jamais réussi quelque chose qui aurait pu rendre son père fier de lui.

**Fin.**

Enfin, plutôt à suivre, comme d'habitude.

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre opinion.

A bientôt

**Dinou**


	4. Le feu dans ses veines

**TWILIGHT**

**Titre **: Le feu dans ses veines

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Genre **: général

**Rating **: tout public

**Paring **: Carlisle Cullen

**Résumé **: Les premiers instants de Carlisle après qu'il ait été mordu

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans. Merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Carlisle était parvenu à se trouver un endroit sûr, un endroit où personne ne viendrait le chercher.

Il se laissa aller contre un mur, la douleur qu'il ressentait se faisant insupportable. Il avait l'impression qu'il brûlait de l'intérieur, qu'un véritable brasier s'était emparé de son corps. C'était comme s'il avait été condamné au bûcher pour un crime dont il était innocent.

Il priait toujours Dieu de lui donner la force de survivre à cet horreur. Mais il refusait de crier, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende, ne serait-ce pour sa survie, mais aussi parce qu'il se rappelait que le Christ avait tout enduré en silence, et qu'il voulait se montrer à la hauteur du fils de Dieu pour être un jour accepté à la droite de Dieu.

Mais le soulagement ne vint pas aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait souhaité. La peine dura une éternité aux yeux du jeune homme. Il crut alors qu'il avait rejoindre les enfers, sans savoir ce qui avait bien pu l'y conduire.

Puis, finalement la douleur finit par diminuer, pour devenir sourde et enfin disparaître.

Lorsque Carlisle ouvrit les yeux, il prit le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il analysait, comme toujours, chaque événement dont il gardait le souvenir. Et quand il sortit le feu naître dans sa gorge et qu'il comprit que la seule manière d'arrêter ce feu était de boire du sang, il comprit qu'il était devenu ce qu'il combattait alors : un vampire.

**Fin.**

Alors, votre avis ? Je sais que c'est vraiment court, mais je vous promets que d'autres plus longs compenseront.

A bientôt pour un nouveau OneShot.

**Dinou**


End file.
